Excitación prevacacional
by Thaly Black
Summary: Los Merodeadores se van de vacaciones. Pero si a uno de ello le entran instintos homicidas hacia otro... se les puede chafar el plan. Retos a la carta. Mes Enero.


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rowling. Yo los uso para darle movimiento a mi pobre cabecita._

_El reto se basa en las vacaciones. Yo elegí a los Merodeadores para responder al reto. Lo empecé tras el examen de filosofía. Tal vez por eso me salió tan… así._

_No os doy más la brasa._

_APB Productions presenta…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Excitación prevacacional**

Deja la pluma sobre la mesa y enrolla el pergamino en el que ha contestado al examen.

Aquello no es nada, al menos comparado con los TIMO's del año anterior.

Remus se levanta, y hace influido movimiento de cabeza, logrando que, por un momento, se le aparte el flequillo de los ojos.

Camina por la clase, hasta llegar a la mesa del profesor Flitwick. En su paseo, ve a Sirius, escribiendo lánguido, casi como si le diese pereza ir a sacar un diez. Peter, sin embargo, escribe frenético, y parece al borde del colapso nervioso. James, en otra parte, en la segunda fila, más concretamente detrás de Lily (lo más cerca posible de ella), no la deja en paz ni a sol, ni a sombra, ni a examen.

Remus deja el pergamino sobre la mesa, y, con una leve inclinación de cabeza, sale del aula. En el más absoluto de los silencios.

Sirius pone el punto y final a su obra de arte. No ha abierto un libro, no ha rozado un apunte, pero sabe que lo está bordando. Es muy simple. Siempre lo ha sido. Desde el principio de los tiempos. Respirar profundamente. Dejar la mente en blanco y dejar que la mano se mueva sola.

Y la magia del saber fluye por sus venas. No sabe cómo lo logra, por mucho que Remus se lo pregunte, no logra explicárselo, porque no él mismo lo sabe. A lo mejor es porque es un Black. A lo mejor porque es un Merodeador. O, a lo mejor, porque tiene una capacidad más allá de toda norma.

Se acaba el tiempo, y Peter suelta un gemido angustiado. No le ha dado tiempo.

-

Están tirados en el suelo, sobre el césped mullido, bajo el haya que da sombra al lado del lago, luchando por no sentir el calor de aquel 28 de junio de 1977.

-Tíos…-James mira a sus amigos, apoyado sobre un codo.-¿Qué vais a hacer en verano?

Sirius se quita el cigarro de entre los labios, echa el humo, suave, despacio, sabiendo que es sensual hasta decir basta con el más mínimo movimiento.

-Lo que tú hagas, Cornamenta, tío…-dice con su voz ronca, suave y aterciopelada. –Ahora que estamos casados…

Peter suelta una risita, volviéndose hacia ellos.

-Yo me voy a Italia con mis padres dos semanas.-informa con suavidad, rascándose el pelo dorado que le sale disparado en la coronilla.

-Vale, genial, Colagusano-suelta Sirius bruscamente.-Ahora, sé un nene bueno y vigila que no venga ningún prefecto decente.-añade, dándole otra calada al cigarro.

Remus no dice nada. Solo carraspea incómodo.

-Lunático, yo no estoy diciendo que no seas decente- dice tras echar el humo.

-Ya.-Remus solo masculla. Intenta estar enfadado. Pero es imposible enfadarse con Sirius.

-El problema es que yo y mi esposa somos unas malas influencias.-suelta antes de colocarse encima de James y empezar a intentar meterle mano.

El de gafas intenta defenderse, pero sabe que Sirius es más fuerte. Es más corpulento. Y como buen capitán de Quidditch, sabe que es una ventaja.

-Ay, amorcito, guárdate eso para las vacaciones.-suelta James poniendo voz de chica.

-Vamos, nena, si sabes que te gusta…

-Yo me iré con Lily dos semanas a Dublín.-suelta Remus por lo bajo.

James se sienta de golpe, haciendo que Sirius se caiga al suelo, de espaldas, riendo como un loco ante la reacción de su casi-hermano.

-¿A QUÉ vas TÚ a Dublín con MI pelirroja?-pregunta casi feroz.

Remus esboza una sonrisa, y Peter los mira alarmado. Sirius se tumba a mirar. Que se maten el lobo y el ciervo. Él hace el perro.

La respuesta de Remus descoloca a James, y le hace sentirse homicida.

-De vacaciones.

Así es Remus. Siempre dice la verdad.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos!!!_

_Aquí os traigo un One-shoot, con motivo del cumpleaños de Lily Evans. Espero que os haya gustado!!!_

_Besitos!! Gracias por leerme!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


End file.
